


Catfish

by sparkify



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkify/pseuds/sparkify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta pays a visit to Feferi, the first time she's ever met her. The two talk about boys how much they suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've wrote, ever. I don't usually write these things but I guess this is an exception because it's one of my OTPs and is a fairly rare ship. It's not that good, given as its the first fanfiction I've wrote and the first thing I've wrote in four months. I hope it's okay, though! Also, it's fairly short.

It was Nepeta's first time coming face to face with the heir apparent, and she was slightly nervous. Although she'd often wanted to meet her, as the two were good friends, it never really happened, with Feferi being a seadweller and having heiress duties. Of course there was the time they were the same being, but since then they hadn't talked at all. This treasure hunting pirate ship gave her an excellent opportunity, though.

She followed the smell of fish, expected of a seadweller, to Feferi's cabin. She stopped outside the fuchsia coloured door. Everyone's door was painted the same colour as their blood, (and they went from highest to lowest, so Feferi's was at the end) but Feferi had painted small, white cuttlefish onto hers. Nepeta thought to keep that in mind. 

Just then, the door opened. Meenah walked out, and took a quick glance at her.

“Water you doin' here, Leijon? You here to see me?” She walked around her, making no further eye contact.

“No, I'm not here to see mew. I'm visting Feferi,”

“Why'd you want to visit that Peixes? I'm the best glubbin' fish lady on this coddamn boat!” with that, Meenah walked away, with her large golden fork in hand. Nepeta had never really had an encounter with Meenah previously, and she guessed what the other trolls had said about her was true. She really was self absorbed. 

Curiously, she peered in the door of the Peixes' cabin.

“Hello! Come in, Nepeta!” Feferi called. Her voice definitely had a ring of nobility to it, but it was pleasant to listen to. Nepeta slowly opened the door and walked into the room, which was painted tyrian purple and fuchsia. She nervously approached Feferi, who was sitting comfortably on a large pink and gold couch, which no doubt Meenah had bought. Feferi, however, had customized this too, by sewing small fish shaped patches to it.

“Hey Nepeta, sit down” Feferi placed a hand on the seat next to her, beckoning her to sit down. Nepeta sat down beside her, then began to curiously sniff her.

“Hey, Feferi!”

“Hehe, hi Nepeta” she giggled as Nepeta gently nuzzled her neck.

“You kinda smell like fish!” Nepeta laughed as she began to sniff her hair.

“I think that's a given, reely!” she playfully pushed Nepeta away, although Nepeta just jumped onto her lap instead.

“It's been a while since we talked! Purrchance, has anything been going on?” 

Feferi chuckled and stroked Nepeta's tail, “Nofin, reely. Just been enjoying the treasure hunt that's been going on and everyone getting to sea each other again! What aboat you?”  
Nepeta began to purr and lightly knead Feferi's lap, “Well I talked to Karkat for a bit... y'know” 

“I would say that's cool, but he's reely crabby and no fin to talk to!” Feferi giggled again as she stroked Nepeta's hair.  
“Blaaargh, tell me about it!” suddenly, her tail perked up, “Say, what about mew and Eridan?”

“Eridan? Whale, he's the same party pooper as always” Feferi sighed, looking down at Nepeta.

“Blaaargh! Why do all the guys here suck!” Nepeta yelled, her tail going stiff and straight, reminiscent of an angry cat.

“Nepeta!” Feferi stopped stroking her from the sudden shock and loudness from the cat-troll. “Don't let Equius hear you say that, silly.” she giggled again, stroking her face. Nepeta sighed, looking up at Feferi. It was true, the majority of guys around sucked, especially Karkat, who had been her long term flushed-crush. Feferi was a lot better than Karkat though, nice to talk to, bubbly, friendly, and really pretty.   
Eventually, her tail went back to flicking slowly.

“Equius is an exception, of course!” she grinned, “But Karkat is always so grumpy, blargh!” she sighed again, continuing to look at Feferi. 

She really was a pretty troll, and an excellent heiress. She was kind and considerate, and her lap was a warm, comforting place to be.

“Purrhaps they'll all loosen up one day!” Nepeta let out a small, breathy laugh. She sat up and glanced quickly at Feferi, who caught her eye for a second, then glanced away.

Feferi leaned into her, “Perhaps they will. I just don't get what the shell all their problems are...” she giggled, as she gave Nepeta a quick peck on the cheek.


End file.
